Pesadelos
by Fipa-chan
Summary: A filha de Sasuke e Sakura tem pesadelos vamos ver como é que eles resolvem este assunto. Não tenho jeitinho nenhum para summary.


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

Ideia que eu tive quando vi umas imagens na net.

* * *

Noite na Vila Oculta da Folha.

Uchiha Sasuke estava na sala da sua casa á espera que a sua mulher Sakura acaba-se de arrumar a cozinha. O Uchiha tinha voltado para a vila á seis anos, casou com a Haruno um ano depois de ter voltado e agora tinham uma filha juntos. Uma filha parecida com os dois, cabelos rosas como Sakura e olhos ónix como Sasuke com cinco anos.

Sasuke: Sakura, vais demorar muito?

Sakura: Acabei mesmo agora. Vamos dormir?

Sasuke: Eu estava a pensar fazer outra coisa. – sorriso malicioso.

Sakura: Senhor Uchiha anda muito pervertido ultimamente. Primeiro vais ter de me apanhar.

E corre pelas escadas acima seguida por ele. Abriu a porta do quarto mas antes que pudesse entrar Sasuke agarrou-a e começou a beijar-lhe a nuca.

Sasuke: Acho que te apanhei. – empurra-a para dentro do quarto e fecha a porta.

Sakura beijou o marido e começou a beijar o pescoço do marido que lhe começou a desapertar o roupão. O clima estava a ficar quente. Sasuke já estava sem a camisola do pijama e Sakura tinha só vestida a camisa de noite que usa para dormir.

…: MÃE! PAI! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Sakura e Sasuke: Saya!!

Sasuke agarra na camisola do pijama e sai do quarto a correr seguido de Sakura. Abrem a porta do quarto ao lado do deles muito rápido.

Sasuke: O que foi?!

Saya: Tive um pesadelo horrível. – agarrada ao ursinho e a chorar.

Sakura: suspira de alivio e anda até á filha sentando-se na cama. – Está tudo bem.

Saya: Não está não. Eu sonhei que tu e o otou-san se estavam a afastar e eu gritava por vocês mas vocês não me ouviam e estava escuro. Tu e o otou-san não me vão deixar pois não?

Sasuke: Saya, nós te podíamos deixar. A nossa vida não faz sentido sem ti. Nunca penses que nós te vamos deixar. – ajoelha-se em frente á cama da filha.

Saya: Otou-san, prometes que tu e a kaa-san nunca me vão deixar?

Sasuke: Prometo.

Saya abraça o pai com muita força. Sakura estava emocionada, o marido podia ser reservado e frio mas quando estavam sozinhos, em família ele era diferente. Sempre carinhoso e pronto para ajudar a filha. Juntou-se ao abraço.

Saya: Kaa-san, chega para lá. O otou-san é meu. – empurra Sakura.

Sakura: Eu conheci-o primeiro que tu. – abraça Sasuke de novo.

Sasuke: Eu chego para as duas. Agora a menina Saya vai dormir que já é tarde.

Saya: E se eu voltar a ter um pesadelo? – sobe na cama e mete-se debaixo dos lençóis.

Sakura: Se voltares a ter um pesadelo vais para o nosso quarto e dormes lá. Está bem?

Saya: Está bem. Gosto muito de vocês. – e fecha os olhos.

Os dois saem do quarto e vão para o deles para dormirem. Quando já estavam deitados Sakura puxa um assunto.

Sakura: Quando ela gritou pensei que alguém tinha entrado aqui em casa.

Sasuke: Se isso tivesse acontecido e alguém fizesse mal a ti ou á nossa filha, não sei o que fazia.

Sakura: Provavelmente ias entrar em modo de matança e quem quer que fosse ia parar ao hospital com queimaduras de terceiro grau e buracos no corpo provocados pelo chidori. És previsível. – deita a cabeça no peito dele.

Sasuke: Conheces-me muito bem. – começa a brincar com o cabelo dela.

Sakura: boceja. – Boa noite.

Sasuke: Dorme bem.

E adormecem. Estavam a dormir tranquilos até que a porta do quarto é aberta muito depressa e Saya entra no quarto a correr saltando em cima da cama dos pais. Sasuke acordou de repente e Sakura também.

Sakura: O que foi?! – sobressaltada mas sonolenta.

Saya: Tive outro pesadelo. Tu desses-te que eu podia vir dormir com vocês. – mete-se debaixo dos lençóis.

Sasuke: Nós dissemos que tu podias vir. Não tu e o urso.

Saya: Mas pai, o Teddy tem medo de dormir sozinho.

Sasuke: Fazemos assim, o Teddy vai ficar aqui em cima da minha mesa de cabeceira, assim já não fica sozinho. – põe o urso em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

Saya deita a cabeça no peito do pai e adormece. Sasuke adorava a filha, e adorava ainda mais quando ela vinha dormir com eles. Sakura sorriu a deitou a cabeça sobre o coração de Sasuke e adormeceu também.

Ele apenas ficou acordado a observar as mulheres da sua vida, as luzes que iluminavam os seus dias.

Sakura: abre os olhos. – Sasuke-kun, eu amo-te.

Sasuke: E eu a ti.

Ambos fecham os olhos e adormecem.

* * *

Estou num clima de amor e família, isto deve ser porque estou necessitada de mimos.

Se acham que mereço reviews carreguem nesse botãozinho ai em baixo e deixem esta doida com falta de mimos feliz.


End file.
